kc_undercover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
K.C. Undercover (Fanmade Series)
Season 1 # 01/18/15 - Pilot # 01/25/15 - My Sister from Another Mother...Board # 02/01/15 - How K.C. Got Her Swag Back # 02/15/15 - Off the Grid # 02/22/15 - Photo Bombed # 03/15/15 - Daddy's Little Princess # 03/22/15 - Assignment: Get That Assignment! # 03/29/15 - Give Me a "K!" Give Me a "C"! # 04/12/15 - Spy-anoia Will Destroy Ya # 05/10/15 - The Neighborhood Watchdogs # 05/17/15 - First Friend # 06/21/15 - Double Crossed (Part 1) # 06/28/15 - Double Crossed (Part 2) # 07/05/15 - Bad Is the New Good # 07/12/15 - Operation: Other Side # 07/19/15 - Endgame # 07/26/15 - Double Trouble # 08/16/15 - Stakeout Takeout # 09/06/15 - Debutante Baller # 09/13/15 - K.C.'s the Man # 09/20/15 - Runaway Robot (Part 1) # 09/27/15 - Runaway Robot (Part 2) # 10/04/15 - All Howls Eve # 11/08/15 - Enemy of the State # 11/22/15 - K.C. an the Vanishing Lady # 12/06/15 - 'Twas the Mission Before Christmas # 01/17/16 - K.C. and Brett: the Final Chapter (Part 1) # 01/24/16 - K.C. and Brett: the Final Chapter (Part 2) Season 2 # 03/06/16 - Coopers Reactivated! (Part 1) # 03/13/16 - Coopers Reactivated! (Part 2) # 03/20/16 - Rebel with a Cuz # 04/10/16 - The Mother of All Missions # 04/17/16 - Accidents Will Happen # 04/24/16 - Do Want to Know a Secret? # 05/08/16 - Brainwashed # 05/15/16 - The Truth Hurts # 05/22/16 - Sup, Dawg? # 06/12/16 - Dance Like No One's Watching # 06/19/16 - The Love Jinx # 07/17/16 - K.C. Levels Up # 07/24/16 - The Legend of Bad, Bad Cleo Brown # 08/07/16 - Tightrope of Doom (Part 1) # 08/14/16 - Tightrope of Doom (Part 2) # 09/25/16 - Down in the Dumps # 10/02/16 - Operation of Horrors # 10/09/16 - The Interview # 10/16/16 - Catch Him If You Can # 11/20/16 - Virtual Insanity # 12/04/16 - Christmas without K.C. # 01/08/17 - Spy of the Year Awards # 01/15/17 - No Going Back (Part 1) # 01/22/17 - No Going Back (Part 2) Season 3 # 03/05/17 - The Spy's Are Back in Town (Part 1) # 03/12/17 - The Spy's Are Back in Town (Part 2) # 04/02/17 - Brett Is Back # 04/09/17 - Family Feud # 04/23/17 - Marisa Undercover # 05/07/17 - K.C. in the House # 06/18/17 - Can You See the Real Me? # 06/25/17 - The Blame Game # 07/16/17 - A Spy Is Born (Part 1) # 07/23/17 - A Spy Is Born (Part 2) # 08/06/17 - Welcome Back K.C. # 08/20/17 - A Bad Case of the Fever # 08/27/17 - Baby Insurance # 09/17/17 - Coopers in Greece # 10/01/17 - Scared in the Night # 10/15/17 - K.C. Breaks Cover (Part 1) # 10/22/17 - K.C. Breaks Cover (Part 2) # 11/05/17 - Under the Big Top # 11/12/17 - Baby Steps # 12/03/17 - London Christmas Break # 01/21/18 - Black Ops (Part 1) # 01/28/18 - Black Ops (Part 2) Season 4 # 03/25/18 - Spy In Training # 04/08/18 - K.C. Strikes Back # 04/15/18 - The Great Plan of Escape # 04/22/18 - Someone Is in Trouble # 05/06/18 - K.C.'s in the Movie # 05/20/18 - Women Up...Like Now! # 06/10/18 - Remember Me # 06/17/18 - Undercover in Another Show # 06/24/18 - Scandal # 07/22/18 - My Enemy Is Hiding Out # 08/05/18 - The Secret Is Out (Part 1) # 08/12/18 - The Secret Is Out (Part 2) # 08/19/18 - Theif of K.C. # 09/09/18 - Signing Out # 09/16/18 - The Coopers Are Outta Here!